The present invention relates to an adsorbent packet for use in refrigerant receivers.
By way of background, adsorbent packets are commonly placed in refrigerant receivers for the purpose of adsorbing impurities from the refrigerant. One common type of refrigerant receiver has a U-shaped conduit therein and the adsorbent packet is mounted on this conduit. The housing of the receiver is fabricated in two sections with a weld running circumferentially around the housing. The adsorbent packet is fabricated from heat-fusible fabric and must be protected from the welding heat. To this end, in the past, a metal foil sheet or sleeve was wound around both a central portion of the adsorbent packet and the V-shaped conduit on which it was mounted to reflect the welding heat from the fabric of the packet.